Gone with the sin
by Dowash
Summary: I crave your scent


**Disclaimer:** Fine, fine, I'll depress myself with this. But I'm only saying it once, 'kay? Okay. _I don't own_. There, did it make you happy to make me sad? *teary eyed* But yes, in all Siriusness, I own nothing. Nothing except the interesting plot to this one-shot here, and the maybe slightly OOC characters. Everything else belongs to the amazing woman who created them in the first place. And also, I do not own this amazing song. All credit goes to HIM.

And, without further rambling, I'll let you get to it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_I love your skin, oh so white…"_

It had begun.

"_I love your touch, cold as ice…" _

Once again, Harry could hear it.

It had been going on for so long, a pattern of forced acceptance that knew of no beginning or end. And Harry could hear it, that soft, velvety voice echoing in his ears. He had thought it to be a mistake at first, but his senses had never given him the easement of being incapable. Never had he whished for such a thing more than now, in this room he was captivated in, locked up with something he had at first childishly hoped to be nothing but shadows and blackness.

"_And I love… every single tear you cry…"_

But Harry had wanted to come here himself. He had insisted. He had fought. He had seen his own blood coloring the stones crimson red. It had been of his initial and will to come here, into this room with nothing but pale imitations of what it used to be like, only feeble attempts of a sanctuary he would never find again.

"_I just love the way you're losing your life…"_

Harry had tried to cling onto his resolve. It would get better during the course of time, just like everyone had said. _He_ would get better. There would be now claws dragging him down into the inferno every time he closed his eyes. No cliffs to be jumped off from after that infinite amount of time it took to deal with it all. No whispers from the shadows of this room every time night fell and darkness claimed everything in its black grasps, pushing daylight and sanity before it as it drew its heavy curtain over the lands.

"_Oh, my baby, how beautiful you are…"_

Harry closed his eyes against the last bit of light- the small bit of world- that emitted into the room from the small crack between the drawn curtains, falling into the blackness. He could hear a soft breeze caressing the heavy velvet on each sides of his bed, whispering in the dead silence of the room that was reverberating and filled with husky words.

"_Oh, my darling, completely torn apart…"_

The air was getting colder. Harry shivered before pulling the blankets up to his ear, only to feel them slipping from his numb fingers and landing as a black mass on the floor. A pool of darkness it was, laughing at him against the dark and furry rugs.

"_You're gone with the sin, my baby… and beautiful you are…"_

Harry felt a thrill running down his spine, a ghost of a touch gliding along his back. It made goosebumps bloom all over his skin and he drew his legs closer to his chest, his fingers curling around the white sheets under him.

"Go away," he managed to choke out, feeling the familiar burn of tears under his closed eyelids as a lump appeared in his throat, jamming his breath.

"_You're gone with the sin, my darling…"_

The shadows whispered all around the youth and he could nearly feel the bed dipping behind him, a pale imitation of a warm breath sweeping over his cheek and neck. It made his chest wring shut as the lump in his throat escalated and dug its roots into his stomach, making his insides curl into a tight knot.

"_I adore the despair in your eyes…"_

Harry turned his head away from that voice, swallowing repeatedly to confine the feelings rushing through his whole body with tearing intensity. His hold on the sheets tightened as his body moved away; he tried to distance himself from that faked warmth at his back, from that hand caressing his side. But fingers swept against his skin, nearly digging into it, and it should have felt like something. Harry should have felt warmth and determination behind that act. Not coldness.

"_I worship your lips… once red as wine…"_

The youth swallowed again as those feelings tried suffocate him, overwhelming and overdriving his senses until he felt nothing but a sweet, familiar tingle in every nerve-end on his body and it all caught fire, making his skin burn. He could feel that hand on his side and just for a while it felt real, he could feel the firmness of that grip.

"_I crave for your scent… sending shivers down my spine…" _

Harry gasped silently, feeling the burn behind his eyes overflowing, these emotions too much for someone like him to bear, and it flooded over. He could feel the searing paths the traitorous tears trailed down his skin, pouring lower and lower and wetting his face with their saltiness as they went. And he wanted- with a yearning so twisted and sweet- to feel the lips falling to his cheek, he wanted to sense the warmth of that tongue licking away his tears. The strength of that arm- slithering over his bare waist and bringing him closer to the body he craved for- was something he desired to be real.

"_I just love the way… you're running out of life…"_

Harry turned his head, burying it into the pillows to save himself from hearing those words, that voice, floating from right under his ear and shoving him further down into the blazing depths. He could nearly feel the flames of his desperation clawing at him, consuming him, taking everything away from him once again.

"_Oh… my baby, how beautiful you are…"_

The youth could feel his whole body trembling under the sobs that ran and hit over his body and ravished it, making him clutch the sheets in the sheer search of something to cling onto to, this harrowing void in the place where his heart used to be aching with tremendous pain. And he could feel a hand, fingers sliding through his hair with so much reality that he nearly believed in it.

"_Oh… my darling, completely torn apart…" _

And Harry could hear the desperation, the grief behind those words as they danced into his ear, tearing at his mind and soul. He sobbed again, clutching… clutching onto something he knew nothing about and cared even less, something he would have been willing to throw away in the blink of an eye if it had made everything change for the better.

"_You're gone with the sin, my baby… and beautiful you are…" _

Harry sobbed, swallowing down his tears as he dragged his heavy body around and looked through the darkness. "Please," he whispered, with a voice so tiny he did not want to admit it was his own. With hands, so shaky and trembling, he tried to catch his dreams. "Take me with you."

"_You're gone with the sin, my darling…"_

And Sirius looked sad, his gray eyes shining in the nonexistent light of the room as he looked down to the youth. _"My baby,"_ he whispered, a singing confession as single tear trailed down his cheek and he reached out with his transparent hands, taking a hold of Harry's own. _"How beautiful you are…" _

"Please," Harry said, just a choked sound let through the excuse of his throat as he brought the man's fingers to his lips. "Please," he repeated, his lips sweeping Sirius' skin like he could really feel it.

But the man just looked sad, slowly shaking his head without ever taking his eyes off Harry. And then he was pulled away, forced to retreat because he had broken the rules they had never wanted to acknowledge. He disappeared, evaporating into the shadows beautifully as he left Harry alone in the darkness with nothing more than the last verses of the song they had created for each other echoing in his ears.

"_Oh… my baby, how beautiful you are…  
Oh… my darling, completely torn apart…  
You're gone with the sin, my baby… and beautiful you are…  
You're gone with the sin, my darling…"_

Harry sobbed and let his hands fall, pain tearing on his body as he wished -not for the first and not the last time- that he would have died alongside Sirius all those years ago.

On his sides, the wind whispered in the curtains again.

* * *

**A.N/** Review to cheer up the depressed author! (or you can just review *grin*)


End file.
